


Polishing somebody's blaster is something that can actually be so personal

by AgrippaSpoleto



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Puns, Finn knows what he wants, First Kiss, Humor, Idiots in Love, Innuendo, Leia Organa Ships It, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Poe Dameron, Stormtrooper Culture, and lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: In the First Order relationships and sexual encounters worked differently and a lot more subtle than those in the Resistance. Offering to polish someone's blaster had a clear meaning. So when Poe asked Finn to help him polish his blaster, the meaning seemed clear to the ex-trooper. Little did he know that Dameron was just really bad at keeping his ground weapons in shipshape.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	Polishing somebody's blaster is something that can actually be so personal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Slight Misunderstandings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095946) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> Today I read "Some Slight Misunderstandings" by imaginary_golux which is super cute and tender and I loved it.  
> In the summary was following prompt:  
> Written for a kinkmeme prompt: there's a language of coded signals among Stormtroopers, things like offering to clean someone's blaster or polish their armor, in order to flirt without drawing attention. Finn is trying very hard to flirt with Poe Dameron, and it just plain isn't working.  
> My thoughts after reading this went in a complete different direction than the one imaginary_golux took and the plot bunny didn't let me go till I had written it out of my system. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.

Poe Dameron's face was flushed in embarrassment. While the Resistance wasn't nearly as rigid as the First Order when it came to their member's quarters – heck even their uniforms – that didn't mean you were allowed to be lax when it came to your equipment. Now, while Poe prided himself for the meticulous care he took in the maintenance of his x-wing, the same couldn't be said for his ground weapons. While he was perfectly aware that his blaster had saved him from quite a few tight spots before, he just didn't feel the same need in its maintenance as he did with Black One or it's successor (it didn't have a name yet, since he couldn't name it Finn One now, could he?). BB-8 had reprimanded him quite a few times about the condition of his handgun, but to no avail. It had gotten so bad that the General herself had given him a dressing down in front of some of the command crew. It had been pretty humiliating but then she had been absolutely right. They didn't have endless resources like the First Order. Their equipment had to last and that meant maintenance and care.

"You would do the same if one of your pilot's didn't care for their ship properly. So, I only ask you do the same with your hand weapons. Ask Finn, he's got more experience in that area than any of us. I'm sure he'll be delighted to help you." Leia said with a twinkle in her eye and... Was that a wink? Seriously knew everyone on this base about his tiny – okay massive - crush on his best friend?

Poe could only nod and excused himself from the briefing room as fast as he could. The General was right on many accounts. He actually had done the same to recruits before. And Finn was the best person to ask. Kriff, the former Stormtrooper had a nack for those things. He had reorganised the armoury and the utility storages and now the whole base actually knew who was using which equipment. Together with Lieutenant Connix he had implemented a new database and together they kept the whole base running. They were terrifying together, terrifyingly efficient and sometimes plainly scary. But the Resistance was running much more smoothly for it. Poe was so proud of his friend and the confidence it gave him. It made him even more attractive than he was when they had first met. But he wasn't looking forward to the dressing down he would receive from Finn when he saw the condition of Poe's blaster. Damn.

* * *

The Resistance was in many ways a lot more complicated as the First Order. Especially when it came to interpersonal interactions and the many forms of relationships one could and was allowed to form. But that didn’t necessarily mean that Stormtrooper’s hadn’t developed their own means of forming relationships – despite the harsh discouragement of emotional attachment. Relationships in the Resistance on the other hand were not only openly displayed but also encouraged and wished for. It was one of the things Finn found most difficult to adapt to. In the Stormtrooper corps open emotion, sometimes even subtle acts of kindness or friendship, had resulted in reconditioning or other punishments not only from the officers but also from your fellow troopers. But humans are nothing but resourceful and the troopers found different ways to communicate different interests and initiate intimate encounters. While Finn knew that most of the Resistance wouldn’t see the clandestine mutual jerking off in supply closets as relationships, he cherished those memories. In those intimate encounters he had felt what it could mean to be a person. They were stolen moments of freedom in a stifling prison.

He had just packed a bread roll away – for Poe, not that the pilot realised what Finn wanted to say with that gesture – and shuffled the last bits of vegetable into his mouth when the aforementioned flyboy slipped into the seat opposite of him. He looked slightly flushed and ran a hand through his hair nervously. Finn had a good feeling about this. He had seen the way the pilot looked at him when he thought no one was paying attention. It had taken Finn a bit of time to sort through his own feelings with the help of one of the counsellors and now he very much knew what he wanted from Poe. He just wasn’t quite sure how to approach the subject with his friend. But it seemed as Poe would beat him to it. Then Poe opened his mouth:

“Can you help me polish my blaster?”

Finn chocked on the purple vegetable that had made up most of today’s lunch. He had to cough the bite up again and swallowed it properly, in – what he hoped – a dignified way. That sentence brought up the image of a stocky trooper, walking next to him, uttering those word in an emotionless tone. _'They say you’re very good … with the barrels’._

“Are you alright, buddy?” Poe looked at him worriedly.

Finn had to smile. The pilot was such a motherbantha sometimes, it was endearing.

“I’m fine. Just a vegetable in the wrong pipe.” The former trooper cocked his head.

“Did I understand you right, you want me to help you polish your blaster?” He raised an eyebrow.

Poe shushed him.

“Kriff, there’s no need for the whole base to know that.”

Finn smirked. It seemed not everything in the Resistance was so different from the First Order. And this was something he had quite some experience in.

"Alright. Meet me in supply closet 6alpha9 in ten minutes."

He stood up and turned his back to Poe. And while he missed the pilot's confused look, he heard the hoarse 'okay' Poe gave as reply. Finn grinned and brought his dishes to washer. When he turned the pilot was already gone. The grin never left his face when he went to freshen up.

* * *

Poe opened the door to the supply closet nervously. It wasn’t one of the roomy ones. But then he appreciated that not everyone would see him getting lessons in the maintenance of his blaster. Especially not his squadron. They would never let him hear the end of it.

Poe didn’t have to wait long. The door opened and Finn slipped into the room almost elegantly. The pilot smiled sheepishly.

“Thank you so much for doing this.”

Finn smirked. Kriff, he was so very handsome like this. Did he even know what he was doing to Poe?

“Oh, it’s my pleasure, rest assured.” Finn’s voice was quite smug. He was enjoying Poe’s hour of need immensely, it seemed. Poe cleared his throat and his hand went to his blaster to unclip it from its holster.

“I’m really sorry, but it’s really dirty. I haven’t really had the time to maintain it properly…”

Finn’s eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline.

“You know a shower generally helps with that.”

Poe’s head snapped up. WHAT?

“You take it into the shower with you?” he asked incredulously.

“You don’t?”

Finn’s tone was just as confused. Poe stared at him and took in his stance. He was standing on his right leg, his hips cocked, leaning to the wall. If he didn’t know better, Poe would’ve said, Finn was posing. And then he took in how close they were standing since the closet didn’t offer much space. A flashlight went on in his brain and Poe flushed bright red.

“You were not talking about blasters were you?” he said after a second.

Finn snorted.

“No, Poe, I wasn’t.”

“Oh.” Poe didn’t know anything more to say. His brain had decided to short out at the image of him and Finn ‘polishing each other’s blasters’ in this closet. He still held his own blaster in his hand and not knowing what else to do, he brought it up between Finn and himself. Finn’s eyes flattered from Poe’s face to the blaster. The former trooper’s expression turned from amused to disgusted.

“Dameron, what the kriff? That is the dirtiest and worst maintained blaster I’ve ever seen!” he hissed and Poe could only wince.

“That’s what the General said, too.”

“You definitely need help with that.” Finn’s eyes returned to Poe’s face and after a moment’s consideration his lips morved into a wicked smile.

“Lucky for you, I’ve been know to be really good with the barrels.” Finn’s voice dropped and turned downright filthy.

Poe’s mouth opened and he hoped he wasn’t drooling. Finn’s lips came closer to his only to stop right before they touched.

“Please tell me I’m reading this right, despite the misunderstanding?” Finn whispered, his breath tickling Poe’s lips deliciously.

“Yes, kiss me. Please. You’re killing me here.” Poe croaked, too happy and turned on to care how hoarse he sounded.

And finally Finn’s lips crashed into his. The kiss was wet and needy and full of feeling. Finn’s hands flew into Poe’s hair, on his cheek, while the pilot’s free hand snaked itself onto to Finn’s hip. The desperation of the war around them as well as the depth of the affection they held for each other fuelled them and only the need for breath made them stop. They caught their breaths again, their foreheads and noses still connected. Finn laughed full of happiness and Poe joined him.

“I really enjoyed this” Finn said after a while still smiling brightly. Poe licked the words from lips before answering.

“Yeah, me too. How about we … aeh… polish each other’s blasters next?” The pilot smirked and moved his free hand towards Finn’s arse.

But much to Poe’s disappointment Finn shoved him away towards the shelves and took the blaster from his hand.

“Not before you’ve properly cleaned this one, buddy!” he said with fond earnestness.

“Finn…” Poe whined.

“Do not Finn me, Poe. An ill-maintained blaster could mean your death, so you better start properly tend to it!” He highlighted his point with matching pokes of his forefinger into Poe’s chest. “I care too much for you to loose you because of such a rookie mistake.”

This time Finn’s expression was deadly serious. Poe gave in sheepishly.

“You are right. I’m sorry.” He tenderly touched Finn’s cheek. “You won’t loose me, I promise.”

The former trooper smiled faintly.

“You can’t promise me that, Poe. But I can make sure you take proper care of the things that keep you alive. You’re coming with me to the armoury and I’m not letting you back out till you can clean that thing in your sleep.”

Poe groaned. “Fine.”

Finn leaned towards him and whispered into his ear.

“Who knows, if you behave yourself maybe I’ll let you help me polish _my_ blaster. In the shower…”

With a lick to Poe’s ear shell he pushed back and opened the closet door.

This time Poe’s groan had a different reason.

“Your kriffing mouth is deadly weapon, buddy.”

Finn just laughed and waited for him to follow. Which Poe did. Kriff, he would follow him to the end of the galaxy, what was the armoury to that?

* * *

A few weeks later Finn was walking in the corridor towards the mess for his lunch when General Organa joined him.

“Finn. I wanted to thank you for straightening out Commander Dameron’s bad blaster habit. It makes me feel much better.”

Finn smiled politely trying very hard not to think about the very pleasurable results of Poe’s bad blaster habit. It wouldn’t do to be aroused in front of the General of the Resistance.

“It was my pleasure, General.”

She looked at him with mirth in her eyes.

“Any chance that whatever methods you used on Dameron might work on other black sheeps?”

Finn’s eyes widened comically and he felt his face heat up.

“Ahem, I don’t think Poe would appreciate it if I used those methods on other people, General”, he said as neutrally as he could.

The General threw back her head and laughed loudly. Finn flushed even more.

“I’m very happy for you two, Finn. I’m even more happy that Chewie now owes me a substantial amount of credits. Have a good lunch.”

With that she left Finn standing in the corridor, while whistling a cheerful tune. The former trooper stared after her bemused.

“Hey, you alright?” A hand tenderly touched his left arm and Finn turned smilingly to his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I’m more than alright.” He kissed Poe’s cheek and grabbed his hand. “Let’s get lunch.”

Yes, the Resistance was quite different from the First Order, Finn thought, and that was a very good thing.


End file.
